


Distance

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [57]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arno's kinda mentioned, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: Connor and Aveline write letters to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_Dear Connor,_

_It is done. I have killed the Company Man… the Grand Master of the New Orleans Rite… my own step-mother: Madaeleine de L'Isle._

_I'm not sure how I feel about this. She had been like a mother to me ever since my own vanished when I was a small girl. She raised me, taught me how to be a woman, how to trust in my abilities, in myself. A part of me still cannot believe she was the Grand Master, that she had been behind everything for so long. That part of me refuses to believe it._

_But that is the small girl crying out in protest. I know I did the right thing, even if I feel hollow and empty inside. I trusted in my own hands and this is the result. Agaté once told me about the protégée of Ezio Auditore, a Chinese woman named Shao Jun. Monsieur Auditore told Shao Jun that the life of an Assassin is pain._

_It is a bitter taste to swallow, but I supposed he is right. I have lost all that I have held dear. It makes me fiercely protect what little I have._

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, Connor, and hopefully in a more sanguine mood than when I wrote it._

_Sincerely,_

_Aveline de Grandpré_

_1777_

 

_Aveline_ _—_

_I am sorry that I have not had time to reply to your letter though I did read it upon receiving it. The colonies had declared independence from Britain as you have heard and the war has been bloody, bitter and filled with betrayal. I am sorry that you had to kill your step-mother._

_I have learned truths about the past that I now feel would have been better left buried. I have learned that George Washington was the true mastermind behind my mother's death, yet I still relentlessly hunt Charles Lee. I have stained my hands with the blood of my closest friend and I wonder if I did the right thing. I have lost my mentor, and I still have many questions for him._

_The hardest blow is the lost of my father. I have met him Aveline, worked with him and… learned about his past. I have made a grave mistake in killing him. I only realize this after he is dead._

_I keep replaying the last moments of his life. His final words to me. The look in his eyes as he died. I want to think there was regret but I am not sure. I am not sure of anything anymore Aveline. My path, this war, the future. All I can do is go forward._

_Ezio Auditore is correct. The life of an Assassin is pain. My life has been filled with it since I was a boy. Now, no matter how much I wash my hands, I cannot seem to rid them of my father's blood. I do not think the blood will ever come off._

_—_ _Connor_

_1781_

 

_Dear Connor,_

_It pains me to hear you and I share yet another quirk of fate. I am well. My father's business is booming under my careful management, though Gérald takes all the praise. To be honest, I'm thinking of selling it and retreating to the bayou. I'm learning how to make more complex poisons from the voodoo witch doctors in the area. New Orleans holds nothing for me here._

_How is Patience doing? I haven't heard from her since our parting up at the Homestead. I hope she isn't giving you too much trouble. She can be a handful._

_I'm also sorry that I haven't replied sooner, it has been busy. Have you heard about the Bastille? Probably not as you do not keep in contact with our French Brothers. It has fallen and the long lost son of the late Charles Dorian has resurfaced. I wonder what the future holds for him._

_I'm also considering returning to Boston in the near future. I would like to expand my father's company to trade with the north. I hope you'd… well, never mind. I look forward to see you again. I will teach you how to craft more potent poisons. Until then, take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Aveline de Grandpré_

_1789_

 

_Aveline—_

_I have heard the news of the revolution in France. I did make contact with our French Brothers, but I had not yet heard of the resurfacing of Charles Dorian's missing son. In fact, I was unaware that Charles Dorian even had a child, let alone a son. I have written to our Brothers in Paris and assured them that I will be willing to send them any aid that I can._

_Patience is doing well. She is stubborn and willful but I have managed to find a way to teach her. She learns quickly and makes excellent use of her skills._

"Connor!" Patience called, opening the door to Connor's room. "Someone is here to see you."

Connor looked away from the letter. He'll have to finish it later, when there were less distractions. "I will be downstairs in a moment," he told Patience.

"He's up here!" Patience shouted to whomever their guest was. Connor rubbed his eyes, trying to keep his patience. He chuckled softly to himself at the thought.

"And what does the Mentor of the American Brotherhood find amusing, I wonder?" came a voice. Connor stood, and turned. A smile brightened on his lips.

"Aveline! I was…" he trailed off, glancing at the letter.

Aveline closed the gap between them, smiling as she took his hand. "You can tell me what you were going to say in person."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> save an author; leave a review


End file.
